The Tyrannosaurus Guard
NatureRules1's TV spoof of The Lion Guard. Species Cast * East African Lion (Panthera leo melanochaita) - Tyrannosaurus rex * Tanzanian Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus raynelli) - Dakotaraptor steini * Cape Honey Badger (Mellivora capensis capensis) - Stenonychosaurus inequalis * Nile Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius amphibius) - Denversaurus schlessmani * Cattle Egret (Bubulcus ibis ibis) - Avisaurus archibaldi * Southern Meerkat (Suricata suricatta suricatta) - Purgatorius ceratops * Central African Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus massaicus) - Protoceratops andrewsi * Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) - Citipati osmolskae * Tanzanian Red-Billed Hornbill (Tockus ruahae) - Alexornis antecedens * Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) - Velociraptor mongoliensis * Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus) - Deinosuchus riograndensis * Rüppell's Vulture (Gyps rueppellii) - Quetzalcoatlus northropi * Egyptian Cobra (Naja haje) - Sanajeh indicus * African Leopard (Panthera pardus pardus) - Spinosaurus aegyptiacus * Cape Jackal (Canis mesomelas mesomelas) - Deinonychus antirrhopus * African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana) - Argentinosaurus huinculensis * Grant's Zebra (Equus quagga boehmi) - Edmontosaurus annectens * Eastern Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis michaeli) - Triceratops horridus * Southern White Rhinoceros (Ceratotherium simum simum) - Styracosaurus albertensis * Eastern White-Bearded Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus albojubatus) - Pachyrhinosaurus perotorum * Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer caffer) - Stegosaurus stenops * Serengeti Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii nasalis) - Parasaurolophus walkeri * Topi (Damaliscus lunatus topi) - Saurolophus angustirostris * Gemsbok (Oryx gazella) - Kosmoceratops richardsoni * Common Impala (Aepyceros melampus melampus) - Iguanodon bernissartensis * Black Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger niger) - Corythosaurus casuarius * Eastern Giant Eland (Taurotragus derbianus gigas) - Nasutoceratops titusi * Greater Kudu (Tragelaphus strepsiceros) - Lambeosaurus lambei * Cape Bushbuck (Tragelaphus sylvaticus) - Stygimoloch spinifer * Ellipsen Waterbuck (Kobus ellipsiprymnus ellipsiprymnus) - Einiosaurus procurvicornis * Southern Gerenuk (Litocranius walleri walleri) - Ouranosaurus nigeriensis * Roan Antelope (Hippotragus equinus) - Maiasaura peeblesorum * Masai Klipspringer (Oreotragus oreotragus schillingsi) - Hypsilophodon foxii * Zebra Duiker (Cephalophus zebra) - Leptoceratops gracilis * Kirk's Dik-Dik (Madoqua kirkii) - Thescelosaurus neglectus * Walia Ibex (Capra walie) - Prenocephale prenes * Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis reticulata) - Sauroposeidon proteles * Okapi (Okapia johnstoni) - Saltasaurus loricatus * Dromedary (Camelus dromedarius) - Amargasaurus cazaui * Barbary Deer (Cervus elaphus barbarus) - Deinocheirus mirificus * Giant Forest Hog (Hylochoerus meinertzhageni) - Pentaceratops sternbergii * East African Wild Dog (Lycaon pictus lupinus) - Dromaeosaurus albertensis * Bat-Eared Fox (Otocyon megalotis megalotis) - Acheroraptor temertyorum * Serval (Leptailurus serval) - Hesperonychus elizabethae * Common Caracal (Caracal caracal caracal) - Byronosaurus jaffei * African Golden Cat (Caracal aurata) - Repenomamus giganticus * Snow Leopard (Panthera uncia uncioides) - Nanuqsaurus hoglundi * Bengal Tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) - Giganotosaurus carolinii * Serengeti Wolf (Canis anthus bea) - Pyroraptor olympius * Ethiopian Wolf (Canis simensis) - Tarbosaurus bataar * Fossa (Cryptoprocta ferox) - Kaprosuchus saharicus * Fennec Fox (Vulpes zerda) - Sinosauropteryx prima * Aardwolf (Proteles cristata septentrionalis) - Linhenykus monodactylus * Aardvark (Orycteropus afer) - Fruitafossor windscheffeli * Banded Mongoose (Mungo mungos) - Didelphodon vorax * Common Genet (Genetta genetta) - Deltatheridium pretrituberculare * Zorilla (Ictonyx striatus) - Eomaia scansoria * Styan's Red Panda (Ailurus fulgens styani) - Steropodon galmani * Cape Fur Seal (Arctocephalus pusillus) - Claosaurus agilis * Atlas Bear (Ursus arctos crowtheri) - Daspletosaurus horneri * Ground Pangolin (Smutsia temminckii) - Psittacosaurus lujiatunensis * Four-Toed Hedgehog (Atelerix albiventris) - Cimexomys minor * African Crested Porcupine (Hystrix cristata) - Euoplocephalus tutus * Lesser Egyptian Jerboa (Jaculus jaculus) - Alphadon marshii * Striped Grass Mouse (Lemniscomys striatus) - Cronopio dentiacutus * Senegal Bushbaby (Galago senegalensis) - Cimolestes magnus * Cape Hare (Lepus capensis) - Leaellynasaura amicagraphica * Natal Red Rock Hare (Pronolagus crassicaudatus) - Microceratus gobiensis * African Clawless Otter (Aonyx capensis) - Castorocauda lutrasimilis * Vervet (Chlorocebus pygerythrus) - Scansoriopteryx heilmanni * Mountain Gorilla (Gorilla beringei beringei) - Therizinosaurus cheloniformis * Olive Baboon (Papio anubis) - Zhenyuanlong suni * Eastern Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes schweinfurthii) - Sinornithosaurus milleni * Eastern Mantled Guereza (Colobus guereza kikuyuensis) - Caudipteryx zoui * Zanzibar Red Colobus (Procolobus kirkii) - Mei long * De Brazza's Monkey (Cercopithecus neglectus) - Thescelosaurus neglectes * Patas Monkey (Erythrocebus patas) - Sinovenator changii * Gelada (Theropithecus gelada) - Tsaagan mangas * Japanese Macaque (Macaca fuscata) - Austroraptor cabazai * Ring-Tailed Lemur (Lemur catta) - Darwinius masillae * Coquerel's Sifaka (Propithecus coquereli) - Plesiadapis tricuspidens * Rock Hyrax (Procavia capensis) - Jeholosaurus shangyuanensis * Grant's Golden Mole (Eremitalpa granti) - Oryctodromeus cubicularis * Egyptian Fruit Bat (Rousettus aegyptiacus) - Microraptor gui * Long-Beaked Common Dolphin (Delphinus capensis) - Platypterygius platydactylus * Southern Ostrich (Struthio camelus australis) - Ornithomimus velox * Greater Flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus) - Pteranodon longiceps * Marabou Stork (Leptoptilos crumenifer) - Tapejara wellnhoferi * Yellow-Billed Duck (Anas undulata) - Halszkaraptor escuilliei * Egyptian Goose (Alopochen aegyptiaca) - Vegavis iaai *Hamerkop (Scopus umbretta) - Jixiangornis orientalis * African Grey Parrot (Psittacus erithacus) - Changchengornis hengdaoziensis * Fork-Tailed Drongo (Dicrurus adsimilis) - Confuciusornis sanctus * Red-Billed Oxpecker (Buphagus erythrorhynchus)/Yellow-Billed Oxpecker (Buphagus africanus) - Nemicolopterus crypticus * Southern Red Bishop (Euplectes orix) - Sinornis santensis * Southern Masked Weaver (Ploceus velatus) - Cimolopteryx maxima * Grey-Headed Bush Shrike (Malaconotus blanchoti) - Iberomesornis romerali * White-Necked Raven (Corvus albicollis) - Gurilynia nessovi * Great Blue Turaco (Corythaeola cristata) - Ichthyornis dispar * Green Bee-Eater (Merops orientalis) - Liaoningornis longidigitris * Southern Ground Hornbill (Bucorvus leadbeateri) - Patagopteryx deferrariisi * African Hawk-Eagle (Aquila spilogaster) - Tropeognathus mesembrinus * African Harrier Hawk (Polyboroides typus) - Guidraco venator * African Fish Eagle (Haliaeetus vocifer) - Anhanguera blittersdorffi * Milky Eagle Owl (Bubo lacteus) - Dsungaripterus weii * Lammergeier (Gypaetus barbatus meridionalis) - Tupuxuara longicristatus * Secretary Bird (Sagittarius serpentarius) - Zanabazar junior * Grey Crowned Crane (Balearica regulorum gibbericeps) - Anzu wyliei * Blue Crane (Anthropoides paradiseus) - Protarchaeopteryx robusta * Yellow-Billed Stork (Mycteria ibis) - Nyctosaurus gracilis * Goliath Heron (Ardea goliath) - Dawndraco kanzai * African Sacred Ibis (Threskiornis aethiopicus) - Cearadactylus atrox * Helmeted Guineafowl (Numida meleagris) - Balaur bondoc * Cape Gannet (Morus capensis) - Maaradactylus kellneri * Pink-Backed Pelican (Pelecanus rufescens) - Pterodaustro guinazui * African Penguin (Spheniscus demersus) - Hesperornis regalis * Leopard Tortoise (Stigmochelys pardalis babcocki) - Basilemys variolosa * African Spurred Tortoise (Centrochelys sulcata) - Archelon ischyros * Common Chameleon (Chamaeleo chamaeleon) - Palaeosaniwa canadensis * Panther Chameleon (Furcifer pardalis) - Xianglong zhaoui *Common Agama (Agama agama) - Obamadon gracilis * White-Throated Monitor (Varanus albigularis albigularis) - Carnotaurus sastrei * Giant Leaf-Tailed Gecko (Uroplatus fimbriatus) - Cretaceogekko burmae * William's Dwarf Gecko (Lygodactylus williamsi) - Gobekko cretacicus * Fire Skink (Lepidothyris fernandi) - Diplocaulus magnicornus * Rainbow Mabuya (Trachylepis margaritifera) - Koolasuchus cleelandi * African Rock Python (Python sebae sebae) - Madtsoia pisdurensis * African Bullfrog (Pyxicephalus adspersus) - Beelzebufo ampinga * African Common Toad (Amietophrynus regularis)'' - Palaeobatrachus gigas'' * Goliath Tigerfish (Hydrocynus goliath) - Xiphactinus audax * Great White Shark (Carcharodon carcharias) - Tylosaurus proriger * Emperor Scorpion (Pandinus imperator) - Pulmonoscorpius kirktonensis * Dung Beetle (Neateuchus proboscideus) - Cephaloleichnites strongi * Emperor Speckled Moth (Gynanisa maja) - Sophogramma lii Trivia * Fruitafossor and Castorocauda weren't from the Cretaceous. * Darwinius ''and ''Plesiadapis lived a few million years after the Creteacous. * Fluffy Leaellynasaura. Category:NatureRules1 Category:TV Spoofs Category:The Lion Guard spoofs Category:Species Casts